The present invention relates to locating objects, and more particularly to systems and methods for using RFID tags to locate objects.
Traditional location detection systems are generally limited by a number of factors, including power, distance, portability, and cost. One solution to such limitations is to use transceivers to detect objects at a short range. However, such a solution is greatly inhibited by the range of detection. For example, once a transceiver exceeds a set detectable distance from the object(s), the transceiver can no longer detect the object(s). As such, there is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.